


against you

by third



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Light D/s undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/third/pseuds/third
Summary: Shiro has dealt with Keith’s hotheadedness long enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the spanking square on my card for [seasonofkink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/).

It all comes to a head when Allura’s taken and Keith can’t seem to get on board with their plan to get her to safety.

They’re all tense. What they need to do is dangerous but necessary, and while Shiro understands that everyone deals with these situations in different ways, Keith’s the only one who’s way seems to be affecting the others.

With each word Keith says, he gets more and more agitated.

Finally, Shiro puts a stop to it.

“Keith. A word.” Shiro says, interrupting Keith mid sentence. He can feel everyone’s eyes on him but he ignores it, walking out of the room and into the privacy of his own.

It takes a few minutes but Keith follows through the door, shortly after.

“What?” Keith says, indignant. “The plan is too dangerous. You know that Allura would’ve—“

“That’s enough.” Shiro’s words are strong and final. The silence surrounds them. The look on Keiths’s face is one of disbelief; Shiro knows that he’s never snapped at Keith before but the guilt he’s feeling is too much and Keith keeps adding to the burden. Shiro sighs. “You need to learn how to read the situation,” he says. “You can’t just say what’s on your mind without thinking about the effects on others.”

Keith’s eyes narrow. Shiro knows this look. Keith’s mind is stuck on one path and it’ll take way more to detract it. “And what if I don’t?”

“This isn’t a discussion, Keith. I can’t keep stepping in for you.”

“I didn’t ask you to.” Keith’s hackles are raised, and Shiro can see the tense lines of his shoulders. “There’s nothing you can do anyway.”

“That’s enough,” he repeats. There’s only so much of Keith’s hotheadedness that Shiro can take and with everything going on, today is one of those days where he can’t. “Come over here. If you can’t be reasonable, I’ll have to treat you like a bratty child.”

Keith scoffs but routine has him listening to Shiro’s words and moving closer. “What are you going to do? Spank me?”

“If that’s the only way that’ll work,” Shiro says. 

The moment the words leave Shiro’s mouth, Keith’s eyes widen and his guard seems to drop. “You can’t be serious,” Keith says.

“I am.” Shiro sits down on his bed, and then pats the space next to him. “Here.”

They’ve only done this a few times before. Keith’s the one who first asked for it, shy but determined. Shiro’s never the one to initiate it, and never in this situation.

“I don’t need to obey you,” Keith says. “I can leave.”

Shiro knows this, but he knows Keith more. If Keith wanted to leave, he would’ve. “Keith,” he says, “don’t make me repeat myself.”

Begrudgingly, Keith walks over and sits down. “This is ridiculous,” Keith mutters. “Now what?”

Shiro didn’t think this far. He was caught up in the moment and ended up saying the first thing on his mind, but he gestures to his lap anyway. “Lay down.”

It gets another look of disbelief but Keith follows his instructions. He’s warm in Shiro’s lap. It stirs up something inside of Shiro, but he ignores it. Instead, he moves Keith so that they’re barely touching with Keith settled on his knees, leaning forward across Shiro’s lap, and resting his weight on his elbows. 

“Are you ready?” Shiro says, and before Keith can even answer, he brings his hand back and smacks it across Keith’s left ass cheek. Keith slides a bit forward so Shiro puts his other arm over him to keep him firmly in place. Keith makes a tiny noise of surprise but suppresses any other sound, seemingly taking his punishment in silence. Shiro makes a noise of disagreement; he wants to hear him. “I’ll give you 20 strokes. Count it for me. That was the first one. If you mess up, I’ll start again.”

He smacks his palm flat against Keith’s other ass cheek. “Keith?” he says, when there’s no immediate reply.

“Two,” Keith mumbles into his arms, face hidden.

Shiro brings his hand back and smacks him again and again, Keith getting increasing louder. By the fifth stroke, Keith starts to make these tiny noises that he can’t seem to hold in. By the eighth, he’s given up on keeping quiet, his moans loud in the silence of the room. On the twelfth stroke, he loses count.

“What are we up to?” Shiro asks him again, giving him another chance to get it right. 

Keith’s panting heavily, his face pressed against the mattress. “Thi— thirteen,” he manages to get out.

“Wrong,” Shiro says, watching the way Keith’s body flinches and then freezes. “We’ll start again.”

“No!” Keith cries out, thrashing for a moment before Shiro’s arm tightens around him. He stops. “Sorry,” he says.

Shiro runs a hand soothingly down the curve of Keith’s ass. “Do you want to stop?” he asks, but Keith shakes his head.

This time around, Keith doesn’t even try to hold any sounds in. With each slap he seems to forget himself, groaning and gasping in Shiro’s lap. He loses strength in his arms and collapses onto Shiro. The press of Keith against him is doing nothing to help Shiro’s hard on, and pressed against his thigh, Shiro can feel that Keith’s completely hard too.

On the eleventh slap, his hand lingers on Keith’s ass and he squeezes. Keith cries out and then presses back, rubbing his cock against Shiro’s thigh in the process. Shiro wishes he’d made Keith take off his pants for this, eager to see the redness of Keith’s ass cheeks. 

“Wait,” Keith sobs, when Shiro moves his leg and it rubs against Keith. He tries to move forward, seeking more friction, but Shiro stops him.

“Number?” Shiro asks, making an encouraging noise when Keith says the right one.

The next few slaps propel Keith forward, and Shiro gives up on stopping Keith from rutting against his thigh. 

“We’re nearly done,” Shiro says, running his other hand reassuringly over the soft line of Keith’s back. 

The next two slaps have Keith moving backwards to meet them, grinding up against Shiro’s thigh even more.

“Last one,” Shiro says, and Keith nods, face plastered against the sheets. He brings his hand back and slaps Keith’s ass hard, and then rests his hand on top of Keith’s ass. 

“Twenty!” Keith cries out, but he doesn’t stop moving against Shiro’s thigh.

“Keith?” Shiro says softly, after a moment. “We’re done now. You did well.”

Keith just moans, long and drawn out, his movements unchanged. “Shiro,” he says, repeating it. “Shiro, Shiro, Shiro.”

Running his hand across Keith’s back, Shiro makes encouraging sounds. “You did well,” he repeats, and then he lifts his thigh so its easier for Keith to reach. He rubs his hand over the swell of Keith’s ass and when his thumb reaches in between his cheeks, Keith gasps and then ruts hard against Shiro. Shiro feels the warmth of Keith’s climax, as Keith comes in his pants.

It’s almost too much, and Shiro reaches down to grab his own cock, pumping quickly. It only takes a few strokes before he’s coming, overwhelmed by the view Keith made, writhing in his lap.

Shiro lifts Keith so that he’s sitting up, taking care not to put too much pressure on Keith’s ass. He leans Keith’s weight against him and puts his arm around Keith’s shoulder and hugs him tight. 

“You did well,” Shiro says, and Keith nods and presses his face into the juncture between Shiro’s shoulder and neck. His breath feels warm on Shiro’s skin.

Shiro feels calmer and Keith seems to be as well. Later, he’ll get up and clean them off, making sure to put cream on Keith’s ass to help it heal, but right now he just sits, relaxed. He presses a kiss against Keith’s forehead, and Keith lifts his head to face him, expectant. Shiro obliges and pecks him lightly.

“This was supposed to be punishment, you know,” Shiro says, wryly. 

“I know,” Keith says, sheepish. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Shiro says. “You did well.” 

He holds Keith tighter and Keith snuggles against him, happily.

**Author's Note:**

> ...bursts into fandom with some spanking fic. thank you so much for reading! please comment/kudos if you feel so inclined.


End file.
